My Way Home Is Through You
"My Way Home Is Through You" is the third episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 91st produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on January 15, 2008. Lucas' editor wonders about the timing of his recent creative inspiration. Brooke and Peyton make business plans, while Marvin tries to win points with his boss Alice. Lucas and Antwon finally make some headway with the Ravens, while Nathan tries to wrestle free from Dan's legacy. Synopsis Lindsey wakes up to find an empty bed and Lucas sitting up writing who hasn’t realised he has been writing all night and instead of being tired is energized as he has not felt so inspired since his last book. Lindsey is soon to remind him that he has practice in 8 minutes, forcing Lucas to run out of the house. Meanwhile, Nathan gets out of bed and begins to take his first steps. He calls for Haley with excitement and pride, but is embarrassed as Carrie, Jamie’s new nanny, walks in due to Haley being at school. He sits back down and fades into the person he has been over the last few months. Peyton is in her new office to a stressed Brooke due to her new store being created. Secretly enjoying the prospect of being independent and is excited to see Victoria’s face. As she says this, Victoria rings her and Brooke is forced to answer and tell her that she is staying in Tree Hill. Victoria begins to yell at her as Brooke watches an old sign from Karen’s Cafe being taken out of the store. As Victoria asks what has gotten into her, Brooke says to herself home, not realising she is answering Victoria’s question. Victoria then questions whether she is on drugs as Brooke hangs up and gets the man to keep the old sign. Carrie is joined by Nathan in the kitchen and is surprised he has walked down. He asks her to take him somewhere, which Carrie agrees to. Haley goes to see Lucas in Tree Hill High and tells him that Quentin has been skipping classes all week and she thinks it is because he has been kicked off the team. Lucas tells her she can’t save them all as Haley watches the Tree Hill Ravens performing badly on the basketball court. As she leaves, Haley tells Lucas that Nathan is a working progress. Mouth goes to see his boss and tells her that he found his audition tape in the bin, which the boss believes belongs there. Mouth then says it does not, as he worked hard on it. His boss then admits that it was a mistake and she should of put it in the recycling bin. She is about to walk off as Skills walks in, to which she gives Mouth a half a strike for having a friend at work. Nathan goes to visit Dan in jail who is glad he visited, for the first time in four years. Dan asks about the accident as Nathan admits he should have walked away, but it is something he has to live with for his entire life. Dan then tells him he feels the same and that his biggest regret is not being able to see his grandson grow up and losing his family. He asks about Jamie, but Nathan refuses to talk about him but tells him that Jamie did found a picture of him once, but he told him that he was dead. Lucas goes into his office to find Haley sitting there as she doesn’t like the teacher’s office as they all act like her teachers still. They begin talking about Peyton’s new office and Haley asks if Lindsey is jealous, but Lucas assures her she isn’t but Haley says that everyone knows Peyton is not just any other ex-girlfriend. Meanwhile, Skills and Mouth are having lunch at the river court as Mouth talks about how much his boss hates him, but Skills says that it is just sexual tension, which Mouth does not believe. Skills tries to get him make a move and if not he will be missing out on some ‘cougar love.’ Haley goes for lunch with Lindsey and they remember when she first had lunch with her, which Haley saw as an opportunity to see if she was suitable for Lucas, to the point where she asked for her driving license. Lindsey then tells Haley that he became inspired to write again, which she is happy for him as an editor, but can’t help but notice the convenient timing, when Peyton turned up. Haley assures her that he is in love with her and Lindsey’s doubt disappears. In Haley’s house, Jamie is playing with Carrie, and she picks up a basketball to play with him, but Jamie says his dad will not let him play. He then asks if he can tell Carrie a secret, and shows her the back of his cupboard, which forces a smile onto Carrie’s face. In Tree Hill High, the Ravens continue shooting, as Skills and Lucas walk in telling them they should be practicing their free throw. They begin lecturing the team on how they have lost 8 games and won 0. They begin their basic training and everyday they have to score three free throws in a row or else they have to spend the session running. Mouth gets back to his job to find his boss telling him he is 30 seconds late and therefore has another strike. Mouth then asks why she hates him so much, and she tells him that they gave him an opportunity, but he views himself as above the work and he hasn’t earned the right to be someone yet. As she continues her argument, Mouth kisses her, and consequently is fired. At the jail, Nathan is telling Dan that he is the one that forced him to play the game that almost ruined his life and family, which is why he will never let Jamie play. Dan tells him that it is not his fault and that by not letting his son play is doing the same as forcing him to play. Nathan tells him that he is letting go of him and his old life, and wanted to say it to his face, as Dan says that is what he taught him. As Nathan walks away annoyed, Dan whispers to his son that he loves him, unheard by Nathan. Lindsey goes to visit a shocked Peyton at her office and compliments her on the design. She gives her a lucky bamboo plant and Peyton thanks her. Lindsey tells her she hopes that it will all work out for her and is there to let her know she is always there. Lucas walks back into the gym to find the whole team running as Skills tells him nobody made the free throws. As Skills worries about the team depending on them to turn it round, Lucas reveals he still has hope. Nathan gets home to find a shocked Carrie who tells him he should have rang to be picked up. Carrie then reveals she was at the Pontiac game when Nathan’s team beat the opposing and she cried for a week. She asks how it feels to be a hero, but Nathan assures her that he is no one’s hero. Carrie then shows him the back of Jamie’s cupboard which has a collection of Nathan’s old basketball achievements and Carrie tells him that he is somebody’s hero as Nathan picks up a hand drawn picture of Jamie and Nathan playing basketball. Lucas walks into Brooke’s new store and takes a picture of her decorating. He tells her he is sending it to his mom as she asked for a photo of her destroying her cafe. Brooke tells him she hated doing it, but she kept a sign. Lucas looks up to find the sign hanging from the ceiling. He asks why she wants to open a store there, as Brooke admits that it is the same reason he wanted to coach the Ravens, it is home. Lucas tells her it is the perfect way to continue the legacy of Karen’s Cafe. He then asks if it is everything she imagined, having her own fashion line, and Brooke responds saying today it is, but she doesn’t know about tomorrow. Haley goes to see Peyton and suggests stealing something as a memory, so Peyton suggests stealing her lucky bamboo. She tells her how Lindsey came round and thinks it was to mark her territory, but Haley tells her otherwise and anyway it does not matter as she did not come back here for Lucas, which Peyton agrees to. After a moment of awkwardness, she asks who the band is she is looking at signing, and Peyton leads her into a studio as they listen to the performance intensely and enjoyably. Brooke is viewing a house in Tree Hill and decides she wants it. She offers to throw in an extra $30,000 if she leaves everything and is out within the hour, which the woman surprisingly and happily agrees to. She grabs her cat and walks out. Haley goes to see Quentin at the river court and asks him to go back to school as there is more to life than basketball, but Quentin is adamant not to return to school. Haley tells him that it is a downhill slope for children who leave high school so it should matter to him, but Quentin just jokes. Haley walks off annoyed as Quentin slowly begins to review the situation. Peyton goes to see the lead singer of the unsigned band she was interested in and asks to sign them as she will do everything she can do to make them succeed and wants the band to be her first. The singer refuses, leaving an unhappy Peyton who bins her lucky bamboo. The following day, she goes to see Lindsey and asks her why she brought her the bamboo and that for the record, she is not after Lucas. Lindsey says she was not and that when she became an editor, a close friend brought her some lucky bamboo and she used it as a symbol she had made it and thought she would do the same. Annoyed, she leads Peyton to the day and tells her good luck before watching her leave. Lucas and Skills see the team putting in extra practice with the free throws and are proud of their team. Carrie goes to see Nathan and asks if he visited his dad at the jail and if Haley knows, but Nathan admits she doesn’t and not to tell her. Carrie says she will mind her own business as she does not want to meddle, but if she is asked then she will not lie. Nathan agrees to it and tells her that he is glad she is there as Haley has had it hard over the last few months, so Carrie suggests investing in a razor to do something nice for her. Peyton goes to see the band and tells them that she has no other bands, but she has something that the other labels don’t her. She tells them that if it is really about the music, they might want to reconsider. Mouth passes Alice and goes to see her. He tells her that she never gave him a chance because, as always, it is about the way people look. He tells her she can hire whoever she wants who is hot, but she will be missing out and he will prove her wrong. He goes to walk out as Alice gets up and kisses him, which Mouth continues with. Haley arrives home dreading going into the house after a hard day at school. Carrie sees her and asks if she has had a hard day and Haley says she can’t remember the last time she didn’t. She admits she is avoiding coming home as it is so hard, but Carrie tells her to go inside as someone is waiting to see her. Haley assumes Jamie will be waiting for her and walks in the house. She shouts for him and walks through to the dining room to find Nathan and Jamie at the table with a romantic meal. Nathan tells her it is the start of how things are going to be from now on, and shocked, Haley tells Nathan she has missed him. She sits down happily as Nathan asks about her rather than him and Haley admits her day just got better. They begin their first meal as a newly united family. Peyton goes to see Brooke and tells her about how she was mean to Lindsey, but defends herself saying that she was marking her territory and she called her on it. She tells her about the bamboo plant as Brooke shows her a bamboo plant that Lindsey gave her and Peyton is filled with guilt. As Nathan and Haley are talking about her day, they see Jamie walk in, who is meant to be in bed. The two let him stay up later as Nathan offers to go and play basketball with him. Brooke takes Peyton to her house and shows Peyton her new room. The two scream and hug happily. Dan is given something Nathan left when he visited for him, a picture of Jamie. As Nathan and Jamie play basketball, Haley watches from a distance at her family, happily. Peyton is visited by the band and they agree to sign to her label, which Peyton promises she won’t let them down. She gets Lindsey’s bamboo plant out of the trash. Lindsey tells Lucas she has been putting on a brave face and she needs to know if she has anything to worry about with his two ex-girlfriends being back in town. Lucas promises her she has nothing to worry about and kisses his relieved girlfriend. Brooke and Peyton are sitting on their balcony as Peyton admits that she is worried she is keeping Brooke from her life but Brooke tells her that in New York she thought she had everything but she didn’t have her best friend. As they hug happily, Victoria appears behind them and tells Brooke that her vacation is over and it is time for her to get back to work. She tries to force her to go back as Brooke refuses and calls Victoria what Brooke should be, her mother. She tells her that she will see her on the plane and walks off leaving Brooke with a difficult choice. Memorable Quotes :”It’s good to see you Nathan, it’s been a long time” :”4 years” :”4 years, 15 week, 2 days. Counting the days is kind of a popular hobby around here. That and ceramics” ::Dan Scott welcomes Nathan Scott to his first visit at Tree Hill jail :”I’m not here to talk about Jamie” :”I understand, I just always wondered if he knows who I am” :”He found a picture of you once. Told him that you were his grandfather. He asked where you were” :”What did you tell him?” :”Told him you were dead” ::Nathan Scott as Dan Scott asks about Jamie Scott :”Peyton’s not just any other ex-girlfriend, and everybody knows that” ::Haley James Scott to Lucas Scott :”Do you remember the first time you invited me to lunch here?...You said you wanted to get to know me better, but I knew right away you were just sizing me up” :”Oh I was not” :”Haley, you asked me to bring a photocopy of my driver’s license” ::Lindsey Strauss remembers the first time she met Haley James Scott :”Why don’t we just face the facts here? You are irrelevant, annoying....and now, you’re fired” ::Alice as Mouth kisses her halfway through her speech :”Trust me, I’m nobody’s hero” :”Are you sure about that? Looks like you’re somebody’s hero” ::Nathan Scott makes Carrie show him Jamie Scott’s shrine to his father :”I promised my mom I’d send her a photo once you got finished destroying her cafe” :”Okay, that’s not fair. I hated doing it. I kept the sign” ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis :”It really did just feel like she was coming over here to mark her territory, you know, and then she said ‘I just wanted you to know I’m here’” :”So she was letting you know that if you need anything she’s here to help” :”She was letting me know she’s not going anywhere” ::Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott discuss Lindsey Strauss’ visit :”Peyton, my whole life I wanted to be an editor, so when I made it, a friend of mine gave me a lucky bamboo for my office. Now I’m not naive enough to think that I found my way because of some plant on my desk, but that plant was a symbol that I had finally made it. That’s all I was trying to give you, a reminder of the first day you started living your dream” ::Lindsey Strauss :”Maybe I don’t have any other bands, there’s something my label has that the others don’t. Me. And I have a lot of experience, more than you’d think, and the other thing that I have that none of the other labels have is an interest in you guys” ::Peyton Sawyer :”What is this?” :”It’s the beginning” :”The beginning of what?” :”Of the way it’s gonna be from now on. I know it’s gonna take alot more than dinner, but I figure it’s a start, right?” :”I missed you” ::Haley James Scott finds Nathan Scott and Jamie Scott waiting for her :”I’ve been putting on a brave face for a few weeks now. You have these two gorgeous ex-girlfriends back in town, and I am trying so hard to be okay with it, but I have to ask you a question and I promise I’ll never ask it again. Should I be worried about us?” :”Lindsey, I love you. That is never going to change. You have nothing to worry about” ::Lindsey Strauss to Lucas Scott :”I just worry I’m keeping you from your life. I know you came down here for me” :”You know, in New York I had everything I thought I wanted. Money, celebrity, success. But you know what I didn’t have? Sunrise with my best friend” ::Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis talk about Brooke’s decision to move :”No I’m not going back” :”Brooke” :”Mother” :”I’ll see you on the plane my dutiful daughter” ::Victoria Davis is revealed as Brooke Davis’ mother as they argue about her returning to New York Voice-over No Voice-over Music * "Follow Through" - Hotel Lights * "Butterflies" - Belasco * "Advice For Young Mothers To Be" - The Veils * "All We Are" - Matt Nathanson * "Dry Ice & Strobe Lights" - Pilot To Gunner (NOTE: Lip-synched by Jason) * "One Night On Earth" - The Veils * "You Fill My Heart" - Jason Walker * "Bloody Nose" - Earlimart This episode's title originated from the song My Way Home Is Through You, originally sung by My Chemical Romance. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Carrie Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Alice Day Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss Category:Episodes featuring Jason